S: IN- Secrets: Innocent Night Preview
by RubyCrucifix
Summary: Preview to a new story! Reviews possibly more previews! Aisha, a talented prodigy in magic was soo not expecting to get utterly humiliated by a couple of redheads; however, she was. Vowing to surpass them and become the new sage of magic, she winds up growing closer to the young one despite herself. Yet, a dark past will always follow you and hurt those dear to you. RSxEM!


**RC: So… due to the deletion of my stories, via enraged 14 year old… I have decided to start another ElsAi fic to help ease the loss of IS: DBAG Q.Q So… yeah… here's a preview of it… just to let you guys know what I'm doing after I finish with my chapter of the collab…**

**Elsword: Well… that's one less dead me :D**

**RC: *Revs chainsaw* Don't. you. Dare. Act. Happy. About. This.**

**Elsword: OAO… Well… I was just thinking…**

**RC: I'm still going to make you suffer!**

**Elsword: Q.Q**

**Aisha: So are we IS x DW?**

**RC: Eh heh… I did a quick little vote in the forums and everyone seemed to like the idea of RS x EM… so here we go!**

**Ara: Am I going to be a bitch? Q.Q**

**RC: Well…**

**Ara: *Crawls into emo corner***

**RC: Hey! In this story you'll have company!**

**Ara: Q.Q**

**RC: So this preview is just little shots of what I'm planning to have happen in the story… they're out of order… and they'll probably be vague, since I'm trying to not have spoilers… so yeah… classes…**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Ara- Yama Raja**

**Elsa- Pyro Knight**

**RC: So yeah! PREVIEW BEGIN! I apologize in advance if it's short and jumbled…**

* * *

S: IN- Secrets: Innocent Night

* * *

"W-what's with that eye?!" I yelped and pointed a quivering finger at Elsword's left eye, the single eye that had been covered up by his bangs, and now I knew why. It didn't even look like an eye! It was a flat bloody disk, set on a snowy background, in the center, where a pupil would be; was a golden rune that pulsated softly with a wavering light. Elsword's eyes widened, looking rather taken back, before dropping it in favor of a more nonchalant expression. With an airy tone, he replied.

"How should I know Aisha? It's been like this for quite a while… ever since…" The rest of his sentence faded into the air, leaving a taut silence in its place. "Ever since what?" I whispered in a wary tone and narrowed my eyes, giving Elsword a fearsome stare. My fierce expression was met by a frosty glare from Elsword, who brushed his bangs back, so they were once again obscuring his eye.

"Why should I tell you?" He snapped in a brusque tone and cocked his head to the side, his narrowed crimson eye boring itself straight into my core. Shuddering, I turned away from him and stuck my chin in the air, a feeble attempt to mask just how unnerved I was."Fine, be that way." I huffed and stormed away from him, down the hall, each of my angry footsteps crashing into the polished marble, the hallway replaying the thunderous noise several times before fading away.

Yet, even as I walked away from it… I could not get the image of that flickering rune eye out of my mind.

* * *

"Urk… this is so hard!" My classmate Anna grumbled as she tried to conjure an icicle, her quivering hand emitting a feeble icy-blue light that faded in and out. I smirked as the water vapor in the air condensed, forming a little puddle that chilled slightly, and turning into a pool of slush. "Why –hah- won't -hah- you -hah- freeze-hah-?" She gasped and struggled for air, her hazel eyes practically bulging out of her eye sockets as her face started to flush a beet red; the feeble light coming from her hand sputtering out rapidly, struggling to stay alive.

Sighing, I snapped my fingers and froze the air; watching the water shimmer as it rose up and froze, forming one perfect, jagged icicle that glittered in the mid-afternoon's sun. Anna's eyes snapped open wide and she whipped around to glower vehemently at me, an incensed expression on her face.

"You jerk!" She screeched, her face flushing an even deeper red, but this time from rage.

I huffed and crossed my arms, jabbing my chin down in my chest. "Well! It looked like you were choking to death trying to conjure a basic icicle! I just prevented you from suffocating, thank you very much!" I snapped indignantly and bit my bottom lip, giving Anna an annoyed look; eliciting an even more enraged expression from her.

"Oh stuff it! Just because you're some hot-shot magician who happens to have a little extra skill, you go around acting like you're all that and shit! Well, I got news for you girl! You're an arrogant bitch and flat as the wall to boot!" She shouted and jabbed an angry finger towards my (Admittedly nonexistent) chest. I flamed a bright red and protectively hid my cutting board behind my white-clothed arms.

"Hey! At least I can conjure an icicle!" I retorted acerbically and stormed away from Anna, who looked quite ready to fireball me, and probably would've… except she couldn't. Most of the students here had trouble controlling the power of the elementals, despite attending the lofty Imperial Academy of Rurensia, where talented and promising magicians and warriors train to hopefully gain important jobs in the military, or as scholars and sages. You either had to be filthy rich or incredibly talented to get in.

I happened to fall into the latter, while most of the people here had to pay their way in, I was proud to admit that I had been handpicked by the thirteen sages of magic themselves to attend the academy. Immediately, after my first day here, I was placed into an advanced class, due to me impressing my teacher upon conjuring a blizzard shower while everyone else was struggling to channel the mana required to cast a spell.

I didn't stay too long in my advanced class, as I was able to outperform all of the other students, and awed my teachers. After that I was dubbed 'Elemental Master', a title only given to the most elite magicians who had superior prowess in controlling elemental-type mana. I wasn't required to take tests; however I had to stay just simply because I wasn't quite old enough to apply for a job as a sage or a combative magician.

I never really considered myself worthy of 'Elemental Master', especially when I see people like Noah, who have been able to defy the laws of the material world with feats such as ice that fire can't melt. Yet, when I see people like Anna, I can understand why they gave the title to me.

Most of the students in the academy despised me, saying that I was arrogant and stuck-up; they thought that I thought I was far above them, and they ostracized me as a result. I've never really thought of them as lower than me, I just honestly believe they don't try. Manipulating the elements is really a simple matter.

You just have to have the vision and willpower, the imagination to actually picture the individual droplets condensing and growing colder, becoming slushier and slushier until it finally freezes. You have to have the endurance to not let your mind wander and to keep your calm under pressure. Having a high amount of mana helps to though, I will admit, as it makes drawing upon mana easier and it increases your magical stamina, as you have more mana to cast spells with and a bigger pool to dive into, so you're less likely to hit solid rock.

There is one rule though governing the infinite possibilities of magic and that is… to NEVER exceed your boundaries with mana, as your body then starts to draw upon your aura to fuel your magic. People who do that can wind up spontaneously combusting… I would know…

I've seen it happen.

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! If people are interested, I'll post more preview chapters, in the meantime, I'm going to work on ANOTHER preview and the angel of hope has descended upon me! BiAxDiA turns out to have saved ch1-17 of IS: DBAG, so I can reformat those and post them up! :DDD**

**Aisha: what happened to a five-section preview? :/**

**RC: I got lazy XD But I'll probably post at least ONE more preview up, maybe two :D**

**Ara: *Praying on hands and knees* Please don't let me be a bitch, please don't let me be a bitch.**

**RC: So, yeah… I'm in a lazy, non-writing mood, but I'll try to pull myself out of it… That explains the thoroughly un-ambitious preview, sorry if it's boring. The next preview will hopefully be more exciting, and also… updating has just been made harder, since I got grounded… AGAIN XD**

**Raven: Wow…**

**RC: But yeah, until next time! JA NEE! *Flies out the window***


End file.
